Dream
by Whiiskers
Summary: Sam thought he was in the wrong by having bazaar feelings for his brother. Turns out Dean feels the same.
1. Chapter 1

Hej! This story you are about to read contains "Wincest" if you do not care to read that please close out. ^-^

**~Enjoy**

_**This means thought. (Dean is a really cool guy. **_Sam thought_**.)**_

_This means songs, brand ect. . _

_._

_._

_._

"_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fightRisin' up to the challenge of our rival__And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the nightAnd he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger__" _

"Dean could you please turn that down?" Sam said as he looked out the window.

"Sure Sammy." He said turning it up louder.

"The eye of the tiger. The eye of the Tiger. The eye of the tiger"

Sam looked at dean and narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you always insist on being a total ass?"

"Oh shut your cake hole." He grinned.

Sam got up and walked out the cheap hotel door.

"Hey uh Sammy grab some grub while your out" He yelled.

_**What is it about Dean? Everything he does drives me insane. Yet I always want to be around him. **_Sam thought. Sam walked across the street towards a bar called Sandy's Bar and Grill. Sam and Dean where back in Kansas, not Lawrence. They where in Kansas City, to investigate two deaths at the abandoned amusement park. The park was called Joyland it went out of business in 1999 because it was said that someone or _something_ was chasing customers away. Sam walked over to a empty table and sat down.

"This place is a dump." He said under his breath.

He noticed some rough looking characters where looking towards him. Two of them where whispering, loud enough for Sam to hear. One of the men was wearing a jean vest with a "Sons of Bitches" patch on the back. The other had a long whitish-gray beard. The one with the vest said something of his kind was trouble. The other agreed. The man with the vest got up from his table and walked over to Sam. He spit to the side of Sam and smiled. His teeth were disgusting, looked a if he hadn't brushed them in months.

"What are you doing in my town pretty-boy?"

"I'm just visiting family."

"Don't you lie to me boy!"

By then most of the bar was focused on them. Sam wished Dean were here.

"I'm telling the truth."

"I don't believe you. People like you don't belong here. Why don't you get your ass outta here."

"No."

"No? I wasn't asking buddy. I was telling." He said clutching his beer bottle.

His friend with the bread by then got up and walked over to them.

"This boy givin' you trouble Jackson?"

"He's just trying to act tough." Jackson said getting closer to Sam.

"Back away from me right now pig." Sam said glaring at Jackson.

Jackson turned around to face the others with a amused look.

"Looks like we got a tough one." He turned back around to face Sam and spoke again.

"How about we teach you a little lesson. You need to learn to respect someone who can kick you skinny ass!" Jackson was about to attack Sam when the bar door flew open.

"Get away from him." Dean growled.

"You brought a friend." He said smiling.

Sam got up pushing Jackson and walked over towards Dean.

"Come one Dean lets go."

"No Sammy. Lets have some fun."

Dean walked over to Jackson and threw a punch. Jackson grabbed his fist before it made contact.

"Okay Sammy funs over lets go."

"Not that easy." Jackson said punching Dean in the face.

Dean flew back and hit the hard wooden floor. Dean laid there for what seemed like centuries. Sam helped him up.

"Go back to where you came from ass wipes!" Jackson yelled.

Sam and Dean walked out of Sandy's and towards the hotel.

"Are you okay Dean?"

"Yeah, yeah I just need to get some apple pie. You know where they sell some apple pie?"

Sam just laughed. They reached their room and dean fell onto his bed.

"You know Sammy, that son of a bitch knew how to punch."

"Dean you shouldn't have even came. What where you even doing?"

"Checking on my little bother." He smirked.

"You don't need to check on my Dean."

"Yes I do Sammy. I would die if something happened to you. You're my bother."

_**Brother, brother, brother. Nothing more then my bother.**_

"You know I love you right Sam?"

"Yeah."

"No matter how much of an ass I am. I love you."

Sam laid down next to Dean, they had to share a bed because the hotel was to cheap to have two beds in each room. Dean laid quietly facing the window. Sam laying the opposite way.

I actually don't mind sharing with Dean. It's kind of nice, but he probably thinks it's weird as hell. He doesn't love me like the way I love him. Ever since dad died I've felt something different towards Dean. Almost like a crush. But hell he's my brother. I can't do anything about that either. I can't tell him. I can't tell anyone.

"Sammy? Are you awake? SAM!" Dean said kicking Sam.

"What? What is there a demon?" Sam said sleepy.

"No you idiot. I just couldn't sleep."

"So you woke me up from very good sleep because you couldn't sleep?"

"No. Well yes. I just wanted to talk."

"About what Dean?"

"You. Me. Us."

Sam's heart began to race.

"Sam. I think.."

"Yes?" he said anxiously.

"I think I have feelings for you."

"Yeah I know. Brother feelings." Sam said.

"No. Different feelings. As in I love you, more then a brother love."

"Dean. You just joking."

"I know hard to believe. You probably think I'm messed up in the head don't you?"

"No Dean. Because I love you to."

Dean moved closer to Sam and their lips met, almost sending a shockwave though each other's bodies. Dean moved his hands down Sam's chest feeling his tight muscles under his thin tank top. Sam pulled deans shirt off and then his own. Dean got closer to Sam and their body touching. Dean pulled away from the kiss.

"Sam? Do you want to do this?"

"More then anything."

Dean smiled and took of his pants. Sam followed. They were both now in their _Hanes _boxers kissing. Dean's hand went slowly down Sam's body. He twitched as Dean's hand was almost touching his dick. Dean could feel the heat he was giving off. Dean began to massage his penis. Dean felt Sam get rock hard from his touch. Dean pulled of Sam's boxers and threw them across the room.

"Lay back."

Sam did as he was told. Dean inched closer to Sam's man hood. Sam felt as if he was going to cum at just the sight of Dean so close to his rock hard dick. Dean put his tounge at the very end of his shaft by Sam's balls. He licked up his entire penis all the way up to his tip. Dean circled his tip tasting the pre-cum. Sam threw his head back and moaned.

"Dean, I'm close."

Dean looked up and smiled. A devious smile, he began to jerk Sam off fast and hard. Sam was breathing very hard and he started moving his hips as if he were thrusting into Dean.

"Cum on my face Sam!" Dean yelled.

Sam groaned really loud and he twitched and spunk burst out and onto deans face. Sam laid back and a couple of minutes later the alarm clock sounded. Sam woke up. He looked over at Dean's side of the bed, he was gone.

It was a dream. It wasn't real.

Sam lifted up the covers and he was covered in his own semen. He had a wet dream.

"Hey uh Sammy."

"Yeah Dean?"

"If you gonna have wet dreams. Don't have them about me."

"What are you talking about Dean?" he sounded embarrassed.

"You were groaning my name the whole night Sam."

"Oh my god."

_**If you want me to continue this I will. Please leave feedaback. Thank you for reading. Much appreciated!3 **_


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sat on the bed with a scared look on his face, his head was pounding and his vision was spinning.

"You know Sam I got a little horny last night when you were dreaming."

"You what?"

"I got a little horny. No big deal."

"I'm sorry Dean I don't know what happened, or why I dreamed about you."

"Don't be. Shit happens, now get up we have a job."

Dean disappeared into the bathroom; the sound of the shower was screaming at Sam, he had the worst headache. He slowly got out of the bed he had shared with his brother that night. He almost tripped over a pile of deans clothes, a pair of his boxers were laying by the bathroom door, he stared at them. He walked over towards them and picked them up, he stared at the green and white plaid undies and brought them up to his nose. That very second the door opened.

"Hey Sam how abo-"

Dean stared at him then the boxers; Sam immediately dropped them onto the cold floor.

"W-what are you doing?" he questioned.

"uh.."

"Okay um, just go get ready to go." He said with a weird look on his face.

Sam watched his brother walk over to a pile of clean clothes, Dean was only wearing a towel, and he wished he wasn't wearing one.

"Why don't you quit staring at my ass and go take a shower." He said laughing.

"Uh yeah, Right." He said softly

Sam walked away leaving the boxers behind, his vision began to blur again and he felt dizzy. Nothing that happened this morning was believable. When he got into the bathroom and could still feel the heat of Dean's shower. He took his clothes off and got into the shower, he stood in the hot water and thought about everything. His face became hot, but not from the water. His eyes puffed up and he began to cry, tears rolled down his cheeks blending in with the water.

"I think I love him."

Sam finally finished his shower and got dressed, he walked out of the shower and looked for Dean, he was nowhere in sight. He trudged over to the window and looked out, the car was gone.

"Where did he go?"

Sam went over to the bed and sat down.

"I could never tell Dean. Never."

He laid back and soon fell asleep.

"Sam"

He blinked trying to wake himself up, he seen his brother looked down at him, shirtless. His abs were tight, in fact his whole body was firm, Sam sat up and Dean moved closer, their lips touched, Sam pushed his tongue into his mouth, he moved his hands down Dean's body feeling his muscles tense up as he got closer to his member. He pulled out Dean's dick and began to work it, he put his head back and groaned.

"Sammy... Don't stop."

He started to sucking him off, Dean's body jerked and he blew his spunk into Sam's mouth.

"Sam! Wake up we gotta go!"

Sam woke up in an instant and dean was looking down at him, with a shirt on. He was holding a piece of apple pie.

"Where did you go?" he said in a sleepy voice.

"To get apple pie."

"Oh."

"Shit, I don't know what you dream about." He said looking down at Sam.

He had the biggest erection Dean had ever seen.

"You need to get laid Sammy. All these dreams should tell ya something."

Sam flopped back.

"I need to call bobby."

"Are you having visions?" he sounded alarmed.

"No. Worse."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam pulled out his cell phone and dialed Bobby's number, Dean watched him as he waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Bobby?"

"Yeah who's asking?"

"Sam." He answered.

Sam, are you okay? Are you both okay, is the demon back?"

"No Bobby, it's just that I have been having these kind of dreams."

"Visions?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so. Dreams of me and De- … and this person."

"Have you met this person before?"

"Yeah."

"Okay… I'll do some research and call you back."

"Thanks Bobby." He hung up.

Sam looked over at Dean and he was giving him a weird look.

"So it's a girl?"

"Uh yes, why wouldn't it be?"

"Maybe because of last night."

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"Look something is up and I want to know."

"It's nothing."

"Sammy I know something is up and I want to know, actually I will know, because you _will _know!"

"Dean.."

"Look I care about you, I know I can be a jerk sometimes but you're my little brother, and I love you."

Sam looked down at the floor.

"So tell me."

"Okay I have been having these dreams about…"

Sam's phone rang and It was Bobby. He picked it up and Dean looked at Sam annoyed.

"Hello, Bobby?"

"I think these dreams are types of visions."

"Visions?"

"Yeah, these types of visions only come in dreams, and you are predicting the future."

"Will these dreams, visions or whatever they are come true?"

"Yes, just go and tell _her _your feelings."

It was almost like Bobby knew Sam was talking about Dean.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Look do what you want but I think you should tell…Dean."

"What?"

"Look I got to go, good luck."

He put down the phone and looked at Dean.

"I want to know Sam, now."

"Okay, but you can't get freaked out."

"I promise."

Sam sighed and looked down at the floor and he began to speak, but stopped. Dean cocked his head to the side.

"Sam, are you alright?"

"Yeah." He said still looked at the floor.

"Okay."

"I have had more then one dream about you Dean."

"Okay? So what did Bobby say?"

"He said they were types of visions."

Dean sat down next to Sam and placed his hand on his thigh, Sam looked into his beautiful green eyes.

"He said they were going to come true."

"I didn't want you to find out, but Sam I have always had feelings for you. At first I didn't know what they meant but I to had _dreams _about you."

"You did? So you want to be with me?"

"Yes, always have."

"How could we? We are brothers."

"Nobody would have to know."

"Bobby knows."

"I know, he told me the exact thing he told you."

"But you never told me you had feelings?"

"That was back when you were still with Jessica."

"Oh."

They both smiled at each other and Dean turned to Sam and kissed him. Dean pulled away and grinned.

"God it feels so good to actually kiss you."

"I know."

"Now I have a serious question Sammy."

"Yes?"

"Was I good in bed?" he smirked.

"Well, I have had better."

Dean stopped smiling.

"Like who?" he sounded mad.

"I'm kidding."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

They laid back in bed together, Sam felt Dean's body heat. Sam and Dean closed their eyes and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Wow it has been forever soooo sorry. I kinda changed the way I wrote it. Enjoy.

Sam opened his eyes then quickly squinted, the sun was shining into Dean and Sam's motel room. He sat up pulling the sheet off and looked across from him; his empty bed.

"Dean?" Sam spoke as he staggered tiredly towards the bathroom. He turned the bathroom door knob and opened the door, as soon as the door cleared his eyesight.

"Hey Sam." Dean said turning to the doorway completely naked with a tiny smudge of shaving cream on his upper lip.

"Whoa! Could've told me you were naked." He turned his head looking down at the floor. Dean's smile faded and he put his razer down then returning his hands to his hips, with his manhood glistening from not being completely dry.

"Are you gonna cover that up?" he said still looking at the floor, Dean smirked.

"Thought you'd like it." He said walking over to his brother, Sam felt his face get hot. They stood so close to each other he could feel the heat off Dean's semi-erect cock. Dean placed his hand on Sam's cheek moving it down slowly to his earlobe; he placed his lips onto his neck. Sam felt his own cock getting erect as his sibling licked is cheek leading to his mouth. Sam pushed his body onto his and rocked rhythmically against his. Dean moved his hands from his neck to Sam's belt buckle; his trembling fingers trying to unbuckle it, Sam pulled away from his kisses.

"Let me help you." He said undoing his buckle; Dean pushed Sam out of the bathroom and near the bed they had slept in the previous night. He got onto his knees stared up into Sam's lusting brown eyes, Dean pulled down Sam's jeans to his ankles revealing his green plaid boxers. Dean rubbed Sam's bulge making him throw his head back in pleasure. Dean curled his fingers around the elastic pulling them down slowly he looked up at his brother with a devious smile.

"Dean… I want.. you." He groaned. Dean cupped Sam's junk in his hand bringing it to his mouth; he touched the head of the penis with the tip of his tongue and leaving it there making Sam want him more then ever. Dean circled it with his tongue tasting pre-cum already, He began pumping his cock into Dean's accepting mouth.

"Uggh… Dean.. I'm.. I'm cumming." Sam thrusted faster into his mouth, Dean was gagging but he let his brother finish. Warm liquid exploded in his mouth, Sam left his cock in Dean mouth and breathed heavily; pulled out with sperm followed out the corner of Dean's mouth. Sam got on his knees and fell into Dean's open arms. He felt Sam's warm and hard breath on his back as they sat there naked on the floor. Dean pulled Jared's remaining shirt off and wiped his lips removing Sam's remaining seed, he tossed the shirt off to the side. Dean smiled and spoke. "Next time I get the blow job."


End file.
